Here In Your Arms
by crazed4now
Summary: A little SasuNaru songfic about one random night in the car. And no, they do not do it.


**awww, i finally made a songfic!! My brain has died a little bit on UKHS (I'm on paragraph 2 and I can't get any further), so I'm taking a short break and making something else so that my mind feels like doing something else. It's fluffy, which means it makes me smile a lot. XD hope you like it everyone! Song is In Your Arms by Hellogoodbye.**

**_I like where we are,_**

**_When we drive, in your car_**

**_I like where we are... Here_**

The open road was beautiful. Neither of the boys had ever driven outside of the walls of Konoha since they never met anyone who wanted to take them. The area around the town was forests for miles, which meant no one had reason to go that far unless they were driving to see relatives or going on vacation. Both Sasuke and Naruto parents had died when they were young, so there was nobody to take them on trips, and all of their family was gone completely, meaning no one was in another town to visit either. But finally, Sasuke had reached the age where he could get his license, and the first thing he did after buying a car and getting the insurance figured out was drive to Naruto's house and shove him into the passenger seat so they could drive away. The car was pretty cheap, but it started when he turned the key; which is all Sasuke really cared about. It was a dark blue pick-up truck with a beige interior; the shift stick was on the steering wheel so as to keep the only two , highly uncomfortable, seats in the car connected.

The trip was now on hour two, and Naruto was getting restless.

"Sasuke, how long until Suna?"

"About another day or so."

"Why is it so far away?"

"That's a question to ask the people who first built Konoha, not me."

Naruto sighed and crossed his arms, sifting down into the seat a little. The blond was planning on just staying angry, but his boredom overcame his senses and pulled him into a deep sleep. It happened so quickly that Sasuke hadn't notice the boy fall asleep until he looked over into the seat beside him. The raven-haired boy smiled as the stared at the younger teen; something was just so childish about it all. The way the golden pieces of hair messily sat in front of his closed eyes, the way his arms were still crossed and his mouth pouted like he fell asleep angry, the way he hunched himself over in the seat as if to make a statement about how he refused to give in; it was just cute.

Sasuke's eyes flew open as they went back to the road. Cute? Had he just referred to Naruto has _cute_? The teen's face flushed pink as he tried to figure out what he meant by that. But even after hours of contemplation, nothing came to mind besides the theory that Sasuke saw the blond as some sort of pet, which was equally as disturbing as any other thought that he could think of. But if not a pet, what was it that he saw Naruto as? The only other reason he'd think of anyone as cute would be if...

**_Cause our lips, can touch_**

**_And our cheeks, can brush_**

**_Our lips can touch here_**

He slapped his hand over his mouth as if he said something he shouldn't have, even though the words were only inside of his head. There was no way, there was absolutely no way that Sasuke saw the other boy that way. They were both _guys_, and if Sasuke liked another guy, and would mean that he was... no... there was no way.

**_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me_**

**_Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"_**

**_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_**

**_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_**

Sasuke sighed in surrender to the thought, knowing there was no way around it. Naruto was the person who was always there when he needed someone, he always listened and tried to help him with any problem. When he felt alone in the world, Naruto was his answer. But even with all of their history, Sasuke never imagined that he'd fall in love, especially so quickly. He had always imagined that he'd meet the person and his feeling would snowball, but this was completely different. Or maybe it was the same. Maybe ever since the moment he had met the younger boy, his feelings were growing underneath everything else and he hadn't noticed until now.

The older teen couldn't think about this anymore, it was too much. He pulled the car into the parking lot of a shopping mall and lifted the shift to the 'P'. Sasuke kept the battery on so the air conditioning would still work as he tried to fall asleep.

**_I like where you sleep,_**

**_When you sleep, next to me._**

**_I like where you sleep... here_**

Now that the thought was in his head, Sasuke couldn't get rid of it. He was sitting down next to the boy that he had only just fallen for, which kept him from sleeping a wink. The thought kept going through his mind, over and over again, on endless replay. Suddenly, Sasuke's mind brought up an idea. What if he was just curious, what if it wasn't love? He leaned over a little to where Naruto was, hesitating for a second.

**_Our lips, can touch_**

**_Our lips, can touch...here_**

The older teen pressed his lips against Naruto's softly, making sure not to wake him up to the best of his abilities. It was only a second, but it felt like an eternity. As Sasuke pulled his face away, he couldn't help but want to go back to Naruto's mouth; but he resisted. The boy wanted to curse himself for only making him want the younger boy more, but stopped when he felt something tug his neck down.

**_You are the one the one that lies close to me_**

**_Whispers "Hello I miss you quite, I miss you quite_**

**_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_**

**_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_**

Sasuke smiled a little, noticing that Naruto, while still in his sleep, had mistaken him as a plush-toy of some sort. And although every nerve of his body told him that he had to move before Naruto woke up, his heart wouldn't let him. So, to make himself more comfortable, Sasuke scooted closer and leaned his head on top of the blonde's; not caring about what happened when Naruto woke up anymore.


End file.
